


The Strongest Angel Team

by GintaxAlvissforever



Series: Super Smash Blade [1]
Category: Queen's Blade, Super Smash Brothers, 光神話 | Kid Icarus (Video Games)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Clothing Damage, Headcanon, Humor, Implied Slash, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-27
Updated: 2015-02-27
Packaged: 2018-03-15 08:06:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3439781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GintaxAlvissforever/pseuds/GintaxAlvissforever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Pit easily defeats an archangel from another heaven who challenges him in a duel, she wants proof that the claims Pit had made in her heaven that Pit and Dark Pit are the strongest angel team is true. Dark Pit isn't impressed with this bold statement and neither is Master Hand who allows them to challenge the highest classic mode level with a twist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Strongest Angel Team

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zekrom42](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zekrom42/gifts).



> Admittingly the idea is from Zekrom42 and another excuse to throw Queen’s Blade into the mix again only with how I experience classic mode. Enjoy!

"Captain of the royal bodyguards, Pit, I challenge you to a duel!"

There was something that the Smashers noticed as time went on in Smash Brothers Mansion. Pit had this bad habit of bringing trouble with him wherever he went whether it was a demon trying to assassinate him, a witch hunter who insulted him, or right now an angel who wanted to duel him for whatever reason.

Pit just wanted to eat his ice cream for lunch and he wasn't pleased hearing a squeaky voice barge through the door to the huge cafeteria that the Smashers had near the kitchen.

"Uh…not now Nanael…I'm eating." Pit grumbled not bothering to look at the angel who came to ruin his day.

One could take a look at Nanael and see how much of a female Pit she was just from her appearance. She had short blue hair and green eyes that shined brightly. Purple glitter surrounded her in comparison to Pit. Her outfit was rather revealing with the pinkish bikini top, short mini skirt and shiny pink greaves. The rest of her outfit was considered asymmetric with how one angel ring was on right leg and her left arm instead of just choosing to have either both rings on her arms or legs. It drove Pit crazy looking at her before hence why he avoided making eye contact with her.

"Don't ignore me Mr. Fatass!" Nanael cursed seeing the angel captain stuffing his face with the ice cream. "When, I want a duel, I'm going to get it!"

Dark Pit growled with the noise she was making. He just wanted a quiet day, but that wasn't going to happen. His mood dropped when Marth decided to ask Pit a question he shouldn't have had asked.

"Pit, is that your girlfriend?"

Immediately the two angels glared daggers at the Hero King for even suggesting that.

"NO!" They both screamed.

"Do you think I would have an idiot who looks like he hasn't hit puberty yet and can't fly as my boyfriend?!"

"Oh, that's rich! Why would I have a girlfriend who has one small wing as unimpressive as her breasts?"

That was another thing that stood out about Nanael. She had one small wing and one big wing. It sounded messed up to insult each other for an apparent handicap the two had but…

"Ha-ha-ha! I'm the perfect size! You're just spoiled by your Goddess with her ginormous tits!"

"Hey…don't talk to Lady Palutena like that…" Pit growled feeling the need to suddenly throw the container of ice cream at her face just to see it drip down her body. "Anyway, what do you want? I'm busy here."

"I want a duel, Pit! Now that I'm an archangel, there is no way you can beat me!"

Pit immediately stood up and slammed his fists on the table hearing that. "Ha, you an archangel? Don't make me laugh."

"Why else would I have changed my outfit? Archangels get to hand pick their outfit after all."

"…Really?" Dark Pit asked. "I didn't know that."

"Of course that's true. Look at Michael, Ariel, Gabriel and Rafael. Do you think if they were under my rank that I would allow them to wear something based on their nationality?"

The dark angel would have asked what nationality Pit was speaking of, but given how the outfits were based on a theme rather than a stereotype (gentleman, the soldier, the ninja and the dancer) he kept his snarky comment to himself and continued to listen in seeing how angry Pit was with this small winged angel.

"Ha, and as an archangel, I have more powers at my disposal! As an angel captain, you must accept the challenge of those who request it!"

In this situation, Pit still had authority over the archangel despite the fact the archangel was a higher rank than an angel. This had to do with Pit's position though. As the angel working specifically under the Goddess of Light, Pit was still the highest ranking no matter what type of angel he was.

"…I don't have to." Pit grumbled. "But…if you'll leave after we duel, I might consider it."

"Of course! I'm going to whoop your ass and I'm going to tell everyone in heaven how the Archangel of Light, Nanael has defeated the captain of the royal bodyguards, Pit! I'll get a higher promotion if I defeat you! Ha-ha-ha!"

Pit sighed in defeat realizing he wasn't going to get out of this. "Nanael, you're not taking my spot in Smash or my position in heaven. You probably lucked out and got the position of archangel just so the other angels didn't have to put up with you, but if you want to fight me thinking you'll get respect, I'll give it to you. I was done eating anyway. Kirby, have the rest of the ice cream."

Kirby was sitting on the table the entire time waiting for the white angel to finish up. Once Pit moved away from the table to head out of the room expecting Nanael to follow him, Kirby took the container and ate it whole. Dark Pit would have normally grabbed the ice cream the minute Pit was done, but he was concerned for how the battle against two powerful angels would turn out. The other Smashers were concerned too, but seeing as how Palutena was in the cafeteria eating Peach's cookies without a care in the world, chances are that the battle wouldn't be as deadly as the Smashers expected it to be.

"Will you be watching those two battle?" Rosalina asked seeing Palutena getting ready to leave.

"Nope. Pit will win…although…" She scowled thinking of something unrelated to the upcoming angel battle. "…The fact that the Head Angel is not monitoring her archangel is troublesome to say the least."

* * *

You would think the battle would last a while causing a lot of property damage in its wake. The reality was that the battle would only last two minutes and ten seconds. Two minutes came from Nanael charging up her attack and the next ten seconds came from Pit whom one-shot her without moving from his spot or breaking a sweat.

First, Pit made it clear that he wasn't going to move too far from the mansion so he had no problem fighting in the courtyard. The Smashers feared that someone was going to get hit from their battle but Pit made it clear that Nanael wouldn't be able to do any damage to the mansion. Only the soil would be roughed up a little and that was it.

"Don't underestimate me, Pit!" Nanael shouted as she floated into the air and focused all of her energy to channel a Celestial Sword.

"Oh, they gave you a better quality weapon." Pit teased seeing as how the sword that she had in the past while amazing to the humans was an average weapon that angels from her realm carried around. Nanael in particular kept her sword invisible to make it difficult for others to see where she was going to stab them. To be fair, that took a lot of concentration and Nanael was no slouch in battle.

"Not only that, but I can summon more than one Celestial Sword!"

The bluenette glowed a bright color as she attempted to force herself to put all of her angelic energy into these holy weapons. Her strategy this time around instead of embarrassing herself in a sword fight was to defeat Pit with one powerful hit before he countered. It was by this that she summoned at least seven Celestial Swords that formed a circle around her with three on both sides and one above her.

"Eh, you have been practicing."

"And you're going to be practicing too one I hit you!"

"…If you can. I mean…I know I said I wasn't going to move, but…"

"Your arrogance is going to cost you!"

After successfully charging up her attack, Nanael commanded the sword to impale the angel. This attack wouldn't just defeat Pit but could possibly kill him. Then again, Pit had survived worse and was probably the reason why she was allowed to go all out.

Dark Pit feared that the older twin was showing off too much and would actually lose, but Pit simply took Palutena's bow out and simply backhanded the Celestial Swords when they got to close to him. Once he knocked five of them out of the way to the point where they landed into the ground like next to him, Pit prepared his arrow and immediately fired the bow easily destroying the last two Celestial Swords that were coming his way. Nanael shrieked thinking the bow was going to hit her. Instead the arrow flew in an uppercut motion before flying high into the sky and disappearing into a bright light.

Nanael might have taunted Pit for missing her due to her quick reflexes but the reality was that she would have died if Pit were serious. Instead of killing her, he broke off whatever was holding her bra up as well as tearing at her skirt instead leaving her in the nude. It took a second to realize what the angel captain did before the archangel screamed bloody murder as she attempted to cover herself with her hands. Pit just sighed realizing that his aim was slightly off.

"Whoops."

"YOU BASTARD!" She cursed as she flew down to him in an attempt to slap him for destroying her clothes. "YOU DID THAT ON PURPOSE! YOU'RE THE NUMBER ONE ARCHER AND YOU CURVED THAT ARROW! I KNOW YOU'RE DESPERATE, BUT ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!"

"I won though." Pit said simply. "If you didn't move, the arrow would have pierced you."

"YOU STILL CURVED IT!"

"Nanael, look…you left yourself wide open. If it were anyone else, they would have just shot you while you were preparing the attack. Even then, you tired yourself out making the movement of the Celestial Swords more predictable. Also…"

"I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU HAVE TO SAY! GIVE ME YOUR DAMN TUNIC! THERE ARE SPECTATORS HERE AND RIGHT NOW YOU'RE LETTING A CUTE GIRL LIKE ME BE SEEN NAKED!"

"…That's your fault." Pit grumbled looking up at the window to see that Pittoo was watching from the fourth floor. "Pittoo, can you throw a towel down here?"

"That's Dark Pit!" The dark angel corrected as he left the windowsill only to come back with a white towel. He opened the window and threw it down for his twin to catch. "Next time, make the battle last longer!"

"Sorry…" Pit apologized as he shoved the towel into Nanael's chest causing her to shriek at his forcefulness. The angel captain waited for her to quickly wrap it around her body before he continued lecturing her like a stern a teacher. "You also realize that using the Celestial Sword as a projectile is worthless. You do not have a long reach Nanael. Your strength relies on putting pressure on the opponent. If you throw your weapon away, you lose control of the battle. You may be superior to the humans in your world, but do realize that you're under a handicap almost all the time and you cannot afford to be making these exploitable mistakes."

"Gahh…"

"Still, I guess when you promote to archangel class, you lose the potential to improve yourself. I guess that's what happens when you cheat your way to the top."

"…Oh no you didn't…"

It wasn't as much of a sore spot for Nanael as much as it was hurting her already bruised ego. To the female angel, she was certain that she deserved the title, but there was a reason why Pit was the servant under the Goddess all the angels worshipped. To lose so quickly in battle along with her clothes was beyond humiliating but this statement…

"And what about you? You may be the captain, but you're still not the best at Smash. You did lose the tournament last year."

Pit felt his temper flaring but he still had to remain calm when dealing with those below him. "…I did…your point?"

"You can't claim you're the strongest Smasher in the tournament if you didn't even win!"

Palutena shook her head hearing this. When did Pit declare that? He probably did that when he went to speak to the Head Angel about a problem that he wanted her to fix. She remembered he got rejected and he took his anger out on those jerk angels in the Angel Assembly.

"Tch, you're annoying." Pit grumbled. "A tournament requires more than just strength…I got outplayed last year. That's it." The brunette refused to go into detail on what happened during the Brawl tournament. It was a sore spot that he would rather not think about. "Besides, I'm still the strongest."

Nanael noticed how Pit was trying to change the subject so she would continue with those words he said when he was in her heavenly realm. "You didn't say you were the strongest when you were talking to Laila! You told her that you and your twin were the strongest team not only in Smash but the universe! You can't even prove that though!"

Talk about having a huge ego. Dark Pit facepalmed at the revelation that Pit dragged him into his pointless gossip, but he had to wonder who this Laila person that Nanael was speaking of was. It almost sounded like he went to the Head Angel for a request and ended up hitting on one of the angels there instead.

"Well, we are!" Pit shouted. "And I'll prove it!"

"How?!"

"Well…uh…in Smash…we will…oh yeah! Pittoo and I will take the highest difficulty setting in Classic Mode! No customization needed and I'll set it up to where if either of us die once, its game over."

That earned some chatter between the Smashers who were watching from the window. Pit couldn't hear them obviously due to their windows being closed, but the light angel expected that they considered him insane at this point. Dark Pit paled realizing that he would be dragged down with Pit seeing as how that sounded like an impossible task.

Nanael smiled sinisterly at Pit's bet. Pit may have been powerful especially when on his own, but if he had to work together with someone who would obviously try to upstage him, he was bound to fail. She chuckled as she folded her arms.

"Ha-ha-ha! I would love to see you actually complete those challenges!" Nanael declared. "I'll take back everything I say and bow to you if you do! I'll even do one thing you request since I never go back on my words!"

 _Whatever._  Pit thought to himself. He did have something he wanted her to do. It was something only Nanael was capable of and if the Head Angel was useless in handling the situation, then Nanael would do it. "Nanael, if you run off when this bet is done, I will hunt you down and do more things to humiliate you. Unlike Skyworld, your heaven doesn't take well to your sinful ways…"

"Argh! You wouldn't!"

Pit smirked. "I might if you flee like a mouse."

"Fine! I'll stay and spectate you little shit!"

"I'm taller than you…"

Pit looked up toward his twin whose head was on the windowsill. He looked like a defeated lawyer with the pose he took and the light angel wondered if his younger twin would be okay.

* * *

Suffice to say that Master Hand heard Pit's declaration and was far from pleased. With how he set things up for the new classic mode, difficulty seven was considered the highest the average Smasher would achieve. The reason was that Master didn't think anyone was ready for the last portion of his trial. It already scared everyone how during his or her usual test that Master suddenly transformed into his demonic beast that looked like something from Subspace Emissary. They didn't know whether or not Crazy fled in that moment or if he merged with his older brother to create those forms, but at the end of the day no one wanted to deal with the Master Shadow.

The Master Shadow was not difficult in terms of strength. The shadow just copied what the Smasher was doing and it could be defeated by either knocking it off the stage or dealing enough damage to it. The problem stemmed from the fact that the Master Shadow could speak to the Smashers. The shadow read them like a book and had no problem tearing down the Smasher mentally whether it was about their insecurities, something they failed to do in the past or talking about his or her current problems.

It was suggested that either Mario, Link, Fox or Samus would test the new classic mode, but Marth wanted to be the one to show off first to test his skills. Suffice to say, the shadow wasn't that kind to Marth. Yes he was able to defeat it and complete the level, but it left him on the verge of tears because a dark secret that the Hero King tried to hide from everyone specifically to Chrom and Lucina got revealed and he ended up lashing out. It was good that classic matches could not be viewed outside of the mansion or their might have been an issue with the timeline. At the end of the day while no one addressed Marth's baggage, Rob murmured how he felt sorry for his fiancé, but they weren't going to get the whole story from the Hero King, so it was best if the subject was dropped.

Now certain Smashers would have it easy such as Mr. Game and Watch who just didn't seem to register what the shadow was saying (or cared). The other Smashers made sure that if they did the mode, it was when no one was around so the others wouldn't get in on their dark secrets.

Pit wasn't too concerned though when he made the co-op classic match bet. He would like to see the shadow try to copy him or Pittoo and see what would happen.

The arrogance Pit was showing really got to Master in the end. Palutena wished that Master Hand would have just rejected Pit's challenge, but Master intended to put Pit in his place (she just wished Dark Pit wasn't dragged into this).

"Why am I player 2?" Dark Pit had to ask. "I should be player 1."

"Well, I am the captain…"

"Whatever."

"You two better be ready to go through all seven stages together." Master Hand warned. "If you lose against the AI, that's it."

Pit was ready for a challenge. Dark Pit was too of course, but he still didn't want to be dragged into this. Then again, if they both won, then the score would be shared between the two.

"I wish you two the best of luck."

Dark Pit felt like Master wasn't being serious when he said that. They went into the simulator and began their usual matches. The solo mode was always against the computer unless stated otherwise. Master had programmed all the Smashers into the computer, so if a Smasher couldn't battle for a day, the AI could take its place. For some Smashers, it was just a way to beat someone they didn't like up and the more a real person was inside the machine, the more the AI of that character evolved. Now bring that up to eleven in the highest difficulty setting and Pit was sort of wishing that he came more prepared.

However, Pit was still good at what he did. He and Pittoo had the twin telepathy to be able to communicate with each other on how they would battle. The AI adapted quickly, so they needed to change things up every battle to confuse the AI and entertain the Smashers who were watching this incredible task.

The Mii battle probably gave them more trouble than expected simply because on higher difficulty settings, the Miis would not stop spamming moves that hit them repeatedly and combined with them gaining up on one of the angels, it was just a frustrating match. It got to the point where the angel twins agreed to just spam their side b to get rid of them. As long as they covered each other's back, the two would be fine.

And they were for the most part except when Pit hit the Smart Bomb and he nearly got blasted off the stage for his carelessness. Dark Pit picked up the slack by throwing the last couple of Miis before Pit could recover from the stun.

"Ha, if it weren't for his twin, he would have lost!" Nanael would declare. She was right for once seeing as how Dark Pit did most of the work near the end from one reckless move. "Pit won't stand a chance in the final match!"

"Don't count those two out." Lucina told the female angel. "Those two are incredibly powerful."

"Uh-huh. They're incredibly arrogant if you ask me."

"Said the angel who made the bet with Pit in the first place." Ike snarked to himself.

The final round started out like how one would expect with Master and Crazy Hand coming in ready to destroy those who challenge them. The health bar they shared together was incredibly high and the two would need to be careful if they wanted to take no damage on the first part.

"Pittoo, don't worry about Crazy. Just focus on Master." Pit told his younger twin.

When the two hands were together, one would think that splitting up the workload would be the better situation, but in this situation the goal was to knock enough health for Master to take things seriously. Dark Pit nodded his head as he immediately avoided the grab that Crazy tried to get on him for a forward aerial. Pit stayed underneath Master Hand so he could just spam his up smash. Master positioned himself so Crazy would come charging into the palm of his hand. The dark angel would air dodge at the last minute while Pit would roll out of range before following up with the upper dash arm. Dark Pit landed on the ground so he could regain the amount of jumps before repeating the aerial combat. Crazy ended up separating the two angels by throwing himself in the middle of the stage before rolling around. In contrast, Master started whipping up a whirlwind with ice chunks hurled their way. The dark angel stayed in his shield while the chunks went over Pit's head. Pit did a short hop up air into Master Hand while he was recovering and that would be enough to end the first portion of the battle.

"Okay, here we go Pittoo!"

The second phrase started to form. Dark Pit personally hated this form the most despite being the first one you fought on higher difficulty settings. It probably had to do with how the Master Giant was capable of being incredibly cheap at random moments. He would hate to be someone like Ganondorf who would be gimped off the stage at the worse moment. With the two of them, they wouldn't have to worry too much about being gimped…

…Except that was what nearly happened to Dark Pit the minute the Master Giant took shape. Pit just rolled his eyes at how Master was already pulling off all the cheap stunts already just to humiliate them after taking no damage in the first portion. Pit focused on the Master Giant's weak point hoping that because he was doing all the damage that Master Giant would ignore Pittoo. After shooting some energy balls in the air, the giant grabbed a hold of Final Destination and flicked it up almost causing Pittoo to miss the edge. Pit shielded with the Guardian Orbitars but they immediately broke at the immense power that Master Giant had on this difficulty setting. This left him wide open to being grabbed.

"Pit!"

There was no way to get out of the grab. All Dark Pit could do was continue hitting the head until Master Giant attempted to launch Pit downward. The angel captain manage to tech the floor before he got sent flying upwards allowing him to go right back into the combos. The Master Giant quickly gave a slash movement with his hand. Dark Pit put up the Guardian Orbitars at the last second allowing him to avoid the attack at the cost of them breaking. Pit air dodged at the last minute before going for the backward aerial. Pittoo would attempt the slide up smash skill that Pit often used when trying to attack a Smasher who was trying to land.

When Master Giant attempted to headbutt Pittoo into the ground, Pit finished jumped over above his head to do a four-dair combo that was enough to take it out.

"How are you holding up Pittoo?"

"Fine. Just don't get careless. This is the easy one after all."

The next one was the Master Beast. Compared to the Master Giant or the next one that came after that, the Master Beast was relatively easy with predictable attacks that could be shielded and sidestepped. It tried to get a surprise attack by immediately trying to electrocute the two angels as they prepared to fight him. This strategy would be simple. One of the angels needed to get behind Master Beast while the other distracted it. This wouldn't stop the Master Beast from jumping to one side of the stage and shaking Final Destination in the progress, but at the same time, it would be wide open to a charged forward smash.

Sure enough, the Master Beast decided to jump over to Pit in an attempt to squash him. Pit rolled out of the way managing not to trip when the stage shook. Dark Pit would just fire his arrows from where he was at while Pit did most of the damage while Master Beast was on his side. Master Beast attempted to chomp at Pit with how close he is quickly followed by a surprise spike attack that nearly broke the white angel's shield. Eventually, it turned its back on Pit to fight Dark Pit seeing as how it wasn't doing any damage to the light angel. Seeing how it tried to squish the dark angel next, Dark Pit rolled out of the way just in time before hitting it with an electroshock. He wasn't so lucky with getting electrocuted by Master Beast's own electric attack.

"Guhh…"

Pittoo forced himself to recover and electroshock Master Beast again effectively defeating the third form.

The next form wasn't going to be a walk in the park. Master Edge was the form everyone hated due to how quick the sabers were at attacking and breaking shields. There was an exploit at the beginning where you could attack the swords before it started to slash at you.

"Together, Pittoo!"

"Right!"

Both of them rushed to the center of the stage and charged their up smash to get a sneak attack in before the sword tried to catch them both in a barrage of slash attacks. Pit accidentally rolled into the attack compared to Pittoo who rolled away and ended up receiving the blunt of the attack while Dark Pit was shooting arrows until it launched Pit into the air. Master Edge then shot out four small projectiles at the two angels. Dark Pit put out the Guardian Orbitars that restored itself to reflect it right back. Pit made it back on the stage in the mean time only to see his twin getting caught in that bad combo of the five swords surrounding the stage in an attempt to trap him into the last hit.

"PITTOO!"

Pit charged the sword right before it hit Dark Pit. The dash attack was strong enough to defeat the fourth form going straight into the Master Shadow. Pit gulped preparing a psychological smack down, but upon seeing that the shadow took the form of one of them (which they wouldn't be able to tell anyway), Pit let out a sigh of relief.

"Pit…"

The angel waited for the Shadow Pit to say something. Any insult that would be used against him to lose…but the Shadow just stood in one spot, glaring daggers at the two angels preparing his bow.

"Oh, you're not going to say anything?" Pit asked in a rather cocky voice. "Heh…and here I was thinking that my deep dark secrets would be revealed."

"Don't jinx it Pit. This thing might be waiting for you to make a mistake."

As the two angel battled the Master Shadow as if it were a two on one giant battle, Master Shadow appeared to be mumbling words to the white angel, but Pit either drowned it out or the Master Shadow could not be heard. Pit so wanted to do his battle cry with the dark angel, but by the time the older twin convinced the younger twin to do so, Master Shadow was already defeated. Instead of revealing the Master Core, a whole new area opened up surprising the two.

 **You two have done exceedingly well.**  Master's voice could be heard echoing.  **This will be your final test before you can reveal Master Core. Come find it if you can…**

Two heart containers were dropped in front of the angels for them to heal before charging in. If they could see the clock, they would see how the time extended by three minutes allowing them more time. Dark Pit had a feeling that even though they were given more time to finish the last portion of the test and they would be restored to full health, Dark Pit felt like something was going to go wrong in there.

"Pittoo, don't worry about losing." Pit told him as he intended to take the lead. "If anything happens, I'll protect you."

"…I don't need your protection here." Dark Pit murmured as a response trying his best to hide the blush that was starting to appear on his face. "Let's get this over with."

With those words exchanged, the two charged the inside of the fortress. Familiar enemies that were encountered during Smash Run could be seen only in a complete black form. Dark Pit hated those skeletons that often blocked or jumped to avoid his attacks because it would get to the point where he would lose his patience and leave himself wide open for an attack. Link had the easiest time with these enemies but with someone like Dark Pit who needed to get in on the opponent to do damage, it was a nightmare. If he controlled his bow better like Pit, then he could easily bypass the shield.

"Okay…where are we supposed to go?"

"Why are you asking me?"

"Umm…well…this is kind of the first time anyone has been here so…"

"…Can you hear it?"

"Hear what?"

"A heartbeat."

Pit tilted his head in confusion. At first he couldn't hear anything, but when he forced himself to listen, he indeed could hear it. In fact, it was obvious that the Master Core had the sound of a beating heart that took a lot of damage in the final portion of the battle.

"Over there."

Above in the corner of the fortress was a red orb that looked identical to the Master Core. It obviously wasn't the real one, but it was indeed where the sound of a heartbeat was coming from. Enemies started to respawn in the area as the two angels got closer. Dark Pit got rid of the enemies as Pit jumped to fair the orb. In a few hits the orb would be destroyed revealing a second portion of the stage. The older angel would be met with a dark electrical hit from the back nearly sending him flying into the dark angel.

"OWWW!"

"What was that?! Oh…its that thing…get off…"

"Sorry Pittoo…"

"Don't call me that!"

The two angels would charge the enemy together before it had the chance to attack again. From there they would climb to the higher level of the fortress where danger zones started to form around the walls. From what the two experienced in the past, as long as they weren't over 100% damage, they wouldn't be instant killed from touching it. They would take ¼ damage if they were to hit it though and the enemies blocking their path could be knocked into it.

The second orb required the two angels to go down this small section where there was a pool of weird colored liquid that represented the danger zone with enemies on each platform ready to shoot down the two angels. The heartbeat was blaring like a DJ turning the speaking to maximum volume. The danger zone was bubbling when the angels were getting close.

"I think you got the target, Pitstain." Dark Pit told him as he made it his goal to clear out the enemies.

"Of course I do. Woah!"

As Pit jumped over to the red orb stuck in the leftmost corner of the area, more creepy crawlies were making its way around the small platforms that created a path toward the red orb. Pit had to knock them away before he got a clean hit in. It took a couple of hits before the second orb was destroyed. It looked to be the end of the trial, but the two angels were forced out of the fortress.

"…Don't tell me we have to repeat that a second time…"

"We do…"

The two grumbled something to themselves before going back into the fortress to search for the third orb. The heartbeat was at the edge this time around requiring the two to be careful with the position of the third.

"I got it!" Pit exclaimed as he jumped down after knocking the electric monster aside. Just a repeated hit of his nair was enough to take it out. Pit used up his jump though and almost fell down due to the sudden blackout. "Oh crap!"

Dark Pit fortunately could see better in the dark and was able to get down and grab Pit's hand before he fell off the stage. There was no need to use the Power of Flight if the dark angel was assisting the angel captain.

"Almost lost because of your stupidity, idiot."

"Hey…"

"…There is one more…" Dark Pit murmured as he pulled him up. "Its at the very bottom."

"Really, then we're almost done!" Pit cheered. "And I don't think we took too much damage."

"You're really tempting fate, aren't you?"

Both angels ran back into the fortress where there were even more danger zones and stupid enemy placement. Because the skeletons were waiting for the two angel Smashers, they would get surprised attack near the end. Unlike Pit who teched better in order to avoid bouncing on the walls. It only took one hit for Dark Pit to be sent flying into the higher danger zone. Pit allowed himself to be below his younger twin so he can stop him from getting hit one more time.

"Gahh! My ass! That stupid danger zone burned my ass!"

Pit looked down at Pittoo's tunic and for a second thought the temperature in the fortress increased. The tunic was almost burned off completely revealing a part of his sacred buns. Was this supposed to happen? In Smash, you got burned so much that your clothes shouldn't be damaged like this.

"What are you looking at Pitstain?!"

"N-Nothing…just don't get hit again or we'll lose."

When Pit said that, Dark Pit prepared his arrow to hit the skeleton that was prepared to attack again. Pit charged the skeleton before getting them both to continue on to the bottom portion of the fortress. Dark Pit kept patting his tunic feeling like he was exposing something failing to realize that his butt was very visible.

Passing the greenish-yellow liquid and killing the two skeletons by knocking them into each other, the angel duo made it to the lowest section where the heartbeat pounded the hardest. This was where a swarm of the enemies were doing all in their power to keep the two away. Dark Pit stayed back and allowed Pit to clear the enemies out while he avoided the small danger zone that was carefully placed in between two of the enemies.

The final orb was again in the upper left portion of the bottom of the fortress. The moving platforms and danger zones all the way around made it clear that if they made a long move that would be a game over. There were at least two electric enemies and one flower placed safely above the angels and in the opposite corner of the orb. Pit cursed at how bad his aim was with his arrow. If he could just snipe from his position, it wouldn't be a problem. The electric enemies were annoying.

"I got it Pit. Just focus on the target."

Dark Pit said that, but these enemies did all they could to keep Pit away. It didn't register that getting rid of the dark angel would win the game. This was the last line of defense and they were going to make sure no one would get to the orb. Pit was fortunate that the platforms were moving upward by the time the monsters were aiming their attacks at him.

The light angel managed to land on the platform right below the red orb. He almost had to cover his ears with the ear splitting sound coming from it.

 _A few smash attacks will do._  Pit told himself as he charged two up smashes. This was when a huge swarm showed up to corner him nearly causing Pit to flinch at how screwed he was if Dark Pit didn't get to him. "Oh…no…"

Two more electric monsters showed up to try to ram him into the wall while the flower charged its laser at the light captain at the same time. Pit could knock back the small fries, but the laser pushed him into the danger zone and trapped him there. He couldn't even tech and as a result felt his wings were being burnt to a crisp.

"Arghhhh!"

"PIT!"

Dark Pit jumped up twirling his weapon around hoping to kill the flower before it killed Pit if he didn't move out of the way from the danger zone in a couple of seconds. It was a miracle he landed all of those small hits on the flower to take it out and send it flying toward the red orb. Pit gasped finally getting away from the danger zone, but feeling ready to faint. Were his wings still in tact?

"Pit, we're running out of time! Hit it now!"

"…R-Right…"

He would have to check his wings later, but maybe outside of Smash it wouldn't be a problem. Looking at the red orb, he jumped into the air and did a nair to officially destroy it. A scream could be heard before the two were forced out of the fortress again only it was only Final Destination this time.

The Master Core exposed itself effectively stopping the clock. If they didn't destroy it in forty-five seconds though, the core would attempt a suicide attack on them. The one time Sonic thought it would be funny to just stand there and lightly punch the core, it ended up floating into the air unleashing a similar attack that Tabuu used during SSE effectively causing Sonic to lose at the very end. The blue wonder was furious that there was such a feature after everything was said and done and Master Hand did that to punish any Smasher who was loafing around.

"Pit…you okay?"

"Y-Yeah…I thought my wings were barbecued back there."

"…Unlike my tunic, they're not burned off."

"Uh-huh…I can see that."

"…Let's hurry up and finish this. We don't want to lose at the very end because we were talking."

"Yeah, time to put Nanael in her place now."

Dark Pit got on the other end of the Master Core that was slowly changing color due to how long the two were taking. Both charged their forward Smash before slicing it. It was not enough to destroy it so Dark Pit attempted to finish up by using the electroshock again. That was enough to send the Master Core behind Pit…but it still lived slowly flying back to the center forcing Pit take out his bow and finishing up with a weak arrow that effectively destroyed it. The light angel sighed in relief that they somehow managed to achieve the "impossible" at the moment.

"Victory!" Pit hummed as he gave his v-sign at Pittoo who just gave a small smile as a response. They would soon be teleported outside of the game soon to see the results.

* * *

The Smashers were in absolute silence when the Master Core destroyed thus sealing the victory for the angel twins proving that it was possible to complete the highest difficulty setting without any custom moves or without losing a life. Pit wouldn't realize how much of a standard he would set for the others to do it solo (because that's going to be the one thing held against him. He only won because he had his dark twin to back him up). However, at the moment, the Smashers were either in awe or were ready to burst into a victory cheer once the angel twins made it back to the main room where most of the Smashers were waiting. Those not too interested just went back to doing their thing after the bet was done, but those who realized what had occurred stared at the angel twins who were helping each other out. Due to it being on the highest difficulty setting, they were both injured and would need to see Dr. Mario immediately. However, Dark Pit insisted to his older twin he just wanted to take a nap and sleep his injuries off.

"That's not how it works Pittoo…"

"Well, I'm going to make it work. Dammit, that burn really sucks…"

Immediately though Pit was greeted by a slap to his stomach that almost made him want to throw up. The white angel growled seeing how it was Sonic that did it.

"Sonic…what the hell…"

"That was way past cool!" Sonic praised almost immediately. "Good job you two."

"Did you have to smack me?"

"Well, you were too slow to high-five me even though your reflexes were great back there."

Pit rolled his eyes as he looked at the other Smashers before finally giving a sheepish grin. "Well, I did it guys. All the forms and the special zone. The shadow wasn't so tough either."

"That's because it didn't talk…" Dark Pit mumbled. "I wonder why…"

It was mainly Pit's friends that were approaching him first to congratulate him and Pittoo for their victory. Lucina checked to see if Dark Pit's injuries were serious and while it was apparent on his arms and legs, they weren't serious.

"That was wonderful teamwork Dark Pit." Lucina praised earning a blush from the smaller Smasher as a response.

"Well, someone has to pick up the slack and Pit was starting to near the end."

"Oh come on!" Pit grumbled. "Give me a break."

Pit's main concern though was Nanael. He wondered if that sneaky archangel ran off so she wouldn't have to suffer with the consequences. Any celebration would have to wait to see she was trying to sneak through the door and would have gotten away too if Rosalina didn't use her gravity powers to stop the blue haired archangel in her place.

"WAHHHH! What are you doing?! Let me go!"

Pit was not pleased by her cowardly actions one bit. He let out a huge sigh as he told Pittoo to go take his nap while he handled Nanael.

"Nanael, we're going to have a lot chat."

"W-What? N-No!"

Pit gently pushed through the crowd of Smashers who were congratulating him and Dark Pit as he went over toward Nanael and grabbed her by her small wing. He then dragged her outside where he would be lecturing her for a couple of hours about her cowardly attitude demonstrated just now before he would go straight to the punishment. One would have felt sorry for the female angel if she didn't declare that she would stay after Pit won, but of course Rosalina would never bring up how the entire time Nanael was rooting for her captain to win instead of lose. It probably never occurred to her that by cheering for Pit that she was sealing her own fate.

* * *

Nanael was expecting a huge punishment from the angel captain after he proved her wrong twice in one day. Pit showed her why he kept his title as the captain of the royal bodyguards and was a representative of Smash Brothers for two seasons now.

Pit grumbled seeing how Nanael willingly went on her knees apologizing to him for her ignorance and arrogance after that long lecture. The brunette just wanted to sleep, but as an angel captain, he had to send her off with some positive words. The other Smashers were looking to see how Pit punished his subordinate after he spent a few hours destroying her entire character (and because it lasted a while, most of the Smashers went back to what they were doing until Pit's voice could no longer be heard throughout the mansion).

"…Stand up Nanael." Pit ordered her.

"Y-Yes sir!" She shouted when she stood up obviously nervous at the tone of voice he was using.

"I ask you to do one thing for your punishment."

"Y-Yes?"

"…Stop treating Laila horribly. I heard a rumor that she had it with you and quit the heavens. I had to get my royal bodyguards to drag her back to Skyworld to explain the situation. I'm not too happy with what was reported about your actions."

Nanael flinched cursing at how her apprentice outed her abuse of power. The bluenette was fine if Laila stayed with the dwarves because it meant that no one would find out how much of a jerk she was being, but now that the secret was out; she would have to own up to it.

"Don't give me that look Nanael. You know very well that I hate people who treat children horribly."

"I know, but she's not…"

"She has so much potential." Pit continued his eyes suddenly burning with passion. "She's a Nephilim. Do you not realize that under the right guidance that Laila could become an incredibly powerful angel in the future? She's still young, so she's able to learn and grow. Instead of training her to be the most powerful angel, you take your anger out on her to the point where she's not confident in her own abilities! You're an archangel now, so start acting like one!"

"A-Ahh…"

"As the captain of the royal bodyguards, I order you to treat Laila fairly. If you do not, I won't hesitate to storm over to your heaven to nag the Head Angel to take Laila under my wing."

"W-What?"

In all honestly, Pit wanted Laila regardless of what Nanael did. In his mind, she already messed up, so he had the right to take her as the winner, but at the same time he felt as if everyone deserved a second chance. Nanael was just like him after all, so it would be hypocritical of him to not allow her to start again. However…

"Of all the stupid things to tell me to do…it's to treat that half-angel like she was one of us…"

"She more of an angel than most angels in the Angel Assembly." Pit said simply. "Her heart is pure and all she wants to do is help the people around her. I'm warning you Nanael, if Laila comes running back to Skyworld again because of how you treated her, I swear it won't be the Head Angel that throws you straight to the Underworld, it will be me and unlike her…I don't make threats. I make promises."

Nanael shrieked as a response feeling the powerful angelic energy radiate from the angel captain. Her wings were already flapping as she took off the ground before deciding to fly off before Pit changed his mind in letting her just a slap on the wrist. She knew she would have to change her ways now or he would make sure she would suffer and the last thing she wanted was to join the demon rankings below. Pit sighed watching her awkwardly fly away. He was dead serious with his threat to send her to hell if she messed up one more time concerning Laila, but Nanael had short term memory, so the kind treatment Laila will get would only be temporary.

 _Oh well. If she messed up, I'm going to get an angel apprentice._  Pit thought happily as he ended up turning around to see Dark Pit who just opened the door after Pit finished his conversation. "Hey, Pittoo. Hope you had a good nap."

"…Yeah…"

"So, ready to marathon some video games?"

"…Of course." Dark Pit replied with a smirk. "You know I'm going to win."

The Smashers who were watching from their window watched as the two angels went back in. Despite the two angels acting like nothing had happened, those two have proven to be the strongest team in Smash. To Nanael, they proved they were the strongest angel team ever with how well they coordinated their attack.

From above, Palutena could only sigh seeing the angels disappear inside. She was proud of both of the angels especially Pit who was able to teach the archangel a lesson or two about being humble. There was something in the back of her mind that was nagging her.

"Palutena."

Master Hand wanted to speak to the Goddess of Light privately asking Rosalina to leave the room temporary. In his human form, he was a tall, attractive young man with black hair and brown eyes. He looked like a butler but he certainly wasn't a hell of a butler. Jokes aside, Master had a concerned look on his face that matched the Goddess of Light.

"Palutena…are you worried?"

"Why would I be worried Michiko?"

"I spiced things up for the solo mode for any Smasher who wanted to try their luck against me in my ultimate form." Master explained as he moved onto the opposite end of the windowsill that Palutena was sitting on. "Team mode is the same but requires teamwork to succeed. Never would I have imagined anyone to defeat my ultimate form…"

"We were all taken by surprise. This is within Smash of course. Outside of the game, the results won't be the same."

"I am not so sure about that." Master told her with a stern look. "Palutena, you have trained a monster amongst your rankings. Do you fear the day that Pit turns on you?"

Palutena's eyes widened at the question. It has crossed her mind on multiple occasions that Pit would leave her one day but that was only if he grew up and decided to do his own thing. She not once considered Pit betraying her due to his loyalty being his main trait. Despite shaking her head, she didn't look at Master Hand.

"Me worried about my little angel turning his bow on me? Don't make me laugh. Pit would never do that."

"…You sound unsure."

"…Of course I'm scared of the day that will happen…"

"You make it sound like it is…"

"…Maybe it will…maybe it won't…I know I wouldn't want that to happen, but…that battle made me realize that I'm not number one in Pit's heart when it comes to priorities. It's Dark Pit…"

"Does that anger you?"

"No…and it doesn't surprise me either. Dark Pit is the perfect soulmate for Pit…the first person that Pit cares for besides me and the one he would risk everything for. When that day comes to choose between me or Dark Pit…it will be Dark Pit…"

"Oh…"

"But when that day comes…I won't resent Pit for his decisions. He's growing up now…and perhaps its time for me to do so as well."

When she said that, she heard a knock at her door. She was surprised that the angel twins were trying to get in.

"Lady Palutena, play some video games with us!" Pit demanded in his childish voice. "We're going to invite Ganondorf to play with us too!"

"Idiot, that guy is going to say no…" Dark Pit muttered. "But it would help even the odds…"

Palutena just smiled seeing the two angels demanding her attention. Master Hand would leave when the Goddess of Light did. Pit didn't seem to notice that Master Hand was in the green haired Goddess' chamber, so when she went to follow the two, the head of Smash Brothers Mansion just shook his head smirking.

"Palutena…you have zero faith in Pit's loyalty to you. It was a theoretic question, and I think the right answer is that Pit will never abandon you no matter what happens. Because of you, he was able to team up with Dark Pit and create the strongest angel team of all time."

**Author's Note:**

> Me: Done with words. Notes!
> 
> 1\. Nanael is an archangel in this story (because it’s based on Rebellion and not the original series. I like the original series better but Rebellion allows me to add all the characters in the series). Nanael is the angel screw up in Queen’s Blade who only got promoted due to breaking the rule of interacting with humans, but because her friendship with Melpha is something that a lot of angels haven’t seen, it allows her to be promoted. Pit honestly didn’t take it that well. 
> 
> 2\. This is Nanael’s parameter in battle according to the manual. 
> 
> Attack = 4 (out of 5)  
> Defense = 4 (out of 5)  
> Potential = 1 (out of 5)  
> Technique = 3 (out of 5)  
> Reach = 1 (out of 5)  
> Agility = 3 (out of 5)
> 
> As you can see, Pit’s criticism is based on this. Nanael’s reach is implied to be bad despite being a telepath and to me I see it as Nanael not being a true psychic like most of the angels in Queen’s Blade heaven is therefore they can only use their powers for weapons and never for reading minds. We only get a taste of her powers in one episode so you can assume she’s incredibly powerful and many of her attacks are shown to be fast as well. A lot of artwork also shows that Nanael is smart. We see her reading up on a lot of angel spells and is able to memorize the names of the fighters (her name Nanael is Hebrew of the same angel who represents philosophy and abstract science). Unfortunately, she’s clumsy and arrogant therefore it’s difficult to see that she is capable of being clever. Finally, this leads to the insult about how she has no potential. Because Nanael earned her title from cheating the system rather than earning it by skill and dedication to her duties, she refuses to get better at fighting. When you’re good, you don’t need to change but if she wants to fight Pit, she has to improve. Laila’s parameter is almost the exact opposite with how everything is at 1 but the potential is at 5 and her bravery is at 4. 
> 
> 3\. And yes I’m aware you can’t go for the Master Fortress in co-op mode but Master is making an exception just to teach Pit a lesson…except Pit doesn’t learn a lesson if the two complete it with teamwork.
> 
> 4\. Like in Pride Before the Punishment, Pit is shown to adore Laila. He sees himself in her and doesn’t want her potential to be wasted. Heck he jokes about adopting her in that fic and the only problem I have with Laila is her age is incredibly vague because she could be like Pit who is an adult, but she could be a child too, but I left her age ambiguous as a result.


End file.
